Rama Lang Ding Dong
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: Un Simple detalle puede cambiar todo.... SongFic


**Hola, aqui vengo con un nuevo Fic..... Mi tercer Fic (Y mi primer SongFic :D).**

**Naruto: No me pretenece (Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto) esta historia es con fines creativos y de entretenimiento, sin fines de lugro**

**Rama Lang Ding Dong: No me pretenece (Pertenece a Shanana) esta cancion se aplica a este Fic con fines creativos y de entretenimiento, sin fines de lugro**

**Aviso: Este SongFic contiene Incesto.**

**Rama Lama Ding Dong **

Con Akatsuki vencido y la paz entre todas las Naciones (Gracias a nuestros grandes héroes los ExNovatos) el amor había florecido en Konoha…… Después de la confesión de Naruto a Sakura el resulta fue muy obvio y la Kunoichi mas querida de Konoha abrí caído en una profunda depresión sino hubiera sido por el Genio de los Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, quien le confeso sus sentimientos mas profundos así ella. Al principio duda si darle una oportunidad al Bouke, la muerte de su padre, la indiferencia de su hermana (Aun no aceptaba la muerte de su progenitor) y el rechazo de Naruto la llevaron a una conclusión "No tengo nada que perder…", además no quería perder su reciente hermosa relación con su primo, no quería estar más sola de que ya estaba… Así fue que la cabeza del Clan (Hinata) acudió a la petición de su protector; a los pocos días se enamoro completamente del verdadero Neji que solo ella podía ver.

El tiempo trascurrió rápidamente y 2 años pasaron de ello (los ExGennin ya estaban entre los 19, 20 años) Hinata adoraba a Neji y el a ella, solo había algo de él que la decepcionaba completamente………ERA 0% ROMANTICO, el se comportaba tierno, amable, cariñoso…pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza, algún día aparecer con flores, o una cena romántica bajo las estrellas, o algo parecido. Solo escuchaba envidiosa los actos tan cursis y románticos que los novios de sus amigas practicaban con ellas. Pero unos días antes de San Valentín de ese año, Ino hizo un comentario que le dio una idea casi brillante a la Souke; "Solo debes darle un empujoncito….y veras que sacara su lado romántico como lo hizo con el sentimental……" Ese mismo día puso en marcha su Plan, el cual era el siguiente: Le diría a Neji que estaba cansada de su actitud tan poco romanticona y que probaría salir con alguien más el día de San Valentín, si esa persona era todo lo que ella deseaba lo dejaría; claro que era una mentirota, jamás se atrevería a dejar a la persona que le dio tanta felicidad y que ella tanto amaba, en caso de que el Plan no funcionara sabia que al decirle la verdad a los sumos se enojaría por unos días y luego la perdonaría….Pero no ella tenia el presentimiento de que todo saldría a la perfección.

Dicho y hecho, Hinata demostró su frustración hacia Neji, dejándolo prácticamente boquiabierto………

La peliazul le había contado a sus amigas sobre su "brillante" Plan y estas accedieron a ayudarla gustosas, consiguiéndole una cita con el soltero mas desesperado de Konoha que era capaz de hacer un monumento contad de tener novia ~ Sí que estaba desesperado ¬¬~ y salir con la líder de el Clan mas fuerte de Konoha era una oportunidad imperdible.

El día de San Valentín llego y todos estaban a riendas sueltas, incluso Hanabi (Que a había vuelto hacer la misma revoltosa de antes, saldría con el pequeño amigo de Naruto, Konohamaru Sabutobi).

- Nee-Chan, iré a entrenar con mi equipo y luego a mi cita con Konohamaru…- Anuncio la menor de las hermanas, eufórica de la emoción.

- Te vez muy emocionada….- dijo sonriente la mayor.

- Si..Es que lo estoy (Dio un saltito)…he esperado mucho tiempo esto…

- Espero que el entrenamiento te baje las ansias así no te vez tan loquita y lo conquistas de una vez por todas.

- Si, bueno…nunca hago esperar a nadie, esta no será la primera vez….Adiós Hina-Chan- Se estaba apunto de ir cuando.

- Hanabi- Chan, no seria mala idea hacerlo esperar a él un poco, eso te mostrara cuanto te quiere según como te conteste, no te lances a sus brazos de inmediato, ¿si?

-No te preocupes, no soy tan tontita como tu en el amor……suerte con el Plan "Hacer que el primo sea mas romántico", Je, je (se va).

"La voy a necesitar, con lo cabeza dura que es le va a costar…" pensó Hinata, también tenia que poner de su parte, Sakura, Ino y Ten-Ten le habían recomendado vestirse muy provocativa para provocar el doble de celos y pazca mas creíble. Muchos hombre sé guiaban por lo físico y ella…bueno era la fantasía erótica de muchos hombres en Konoha; esa era otra de las razones por la cual adoraba su Bouke, el nunca la había mirado por su cuerpo, por supuesto que ambos se atraían mutuamente (Él también era un galán entre las mujeres de Konoha), pero nunca le importaba el aspecto en que la veía (Y eso que la había visto hecha un completo desastre) y siempre la respeto a ella y a su espacio personal, tal vez demasiado…si no hubiera sido por que la chica le repitió miles de veces de que estaba decidida a que él era el amor de su vida y quería que fuese el primero y el ultimo, tal vez todavía seguirían siendo vírgenes…Claro que después de la primera vez, las otras veces no dijo ni muuu, solo se dedico a hacerla suya. El llamar de un empleado, la saco de su ensoñación, miro el reloj de pared para comprobar que eran las 9:30 a.m., hora de su reunión con los monótonos y fríos vejestorios del Souke, la verdad es que no podía esperar 9 meses para que la ley del Bouke y Souke se disolviera y no tuviera que soportar mas a esos ancianos ella sola. Desde que se convirtió en líder, gano la simpatía de casi todos los Boukes (Los cuales la mayoría eran jóvenes) y comienzo con su misión de romper toda barrera que los hiciera diferentes; lo había logrado, pero como todas las leyes nueva, pasaban meses para que se aprobaran y otros meses mas para ejecutarlas como ley oficial, "Solo 9 meses mas…" pensó y se dirigió al Dojo donde anteriormente su padre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

En el tampoco de entrenamiento donde surgió el Equipo 7 se encontraba el Equipo de Gai entrenando, pero uno de sus integrantes no estaba allí en mente y era el centro de casi todos los golpes.

- Neji…estas demasiado distraído, te estamos dando una paliza y tu ni cuenta te das…..por lo general puedes contra los tres sin problema- dijo su moreno amigo.

- Lee tiene razón, tu llama de la juventud esta muy débil hoy- Lo secundo su Sensei.

- Ohhh lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas que pensar- dijo algo preocupado, preguntándose miles de cosas, desde que haría Hinata con su cita de hoy hasta que haría él para no perderla.

Ten-Ten no comento nada, sabia perfectamente lo que ocurría, por un lado al verlo tan preocupado le daban unas ganas tremendas de contar la verdad, pero por el otro pensaba en el voto de silencio que le hizo a su amiga…al final opto por el silencio.

- bueno yo ya estoy cansada y debo esta bien para esta noche……Adiós chicos- Dijo ella, yéndose rápidamente de ese lugar, en realidad era una excusa tonta, pero temía que su legua le traicionase si se quedaba cerca de Neji, y en parte era verdad que tenia que estar al 100%, su cita era ni mas ni menos que el hiperactivo de Lee y si tenia el mas mínimo rastro de cansancio no resistiría toda la noche…suspiro, ese día si que era de locos.

Volviendo al campo de entrenamiento donde solo quedaban Lee y Neji, curioso apenas Gai se retiro a una misión, tomo la iniciativa de preguntar el motivo de su estado…sin ganas de aguantar el de grandes cejas persiguiéndolo todo el día para que le dijese el motivo, comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior con su prima y para colmo el Hokage Naruto quien había ido a invitarlos a comer Ramen se unió a la conversación.

- Así que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer- Dijo en un suspiro cansado el castaño.

-Mmmm…al parecer estas en un aprieto, mmm vamos a ver……regala flores y chocolates, a las chicas les encanta- Dijo pensativo el ojinegro.

- No, no, llévala a cenar bajo la luz de la luna con velas aromáticas a la orilla del rió- Dijo con ojos de borreguito el rubio.- eso nuca falla- Agrego con seguridad.

- No, no ella saldrá con alguien hoy, no puedo hacer eso, la haría quedar muy mal frente a los demás, como una que juega a dos puntas- Respondió decepcionado- Tiene que ser algo espontáneo y sorpresivo, mmm no se…..

Naruto y Lee intercambiaron miradas cómplices, comprobando si pensaban lo mismo, sonrieron maliciosos y miraron al Hyuuga.

- Ya se que puedes hacer- Dijeron los dos juntos.

- ¿Qué…?- Pregunto esperanzado.

Ambos procedieron a contar su Plan la muchacho, al terminar no quedo muy satisfecho pero reconoció que no parecía haber otra opción factible además, lo que atormentaba al Bouke era lo que debería hacer para recitar a su enamorada, no podía ir con algo ya usado y tampoco era muy expresivo, mas allá de un "te amo" con suerte; al final pudo desenlazar algo simple y tonto…pero algo era. El Rokudaime (Naruto) y su compañero de equipo formaban parte de su Plan que daba como resultado que parte de sus respectivas veladas se relucieran en tiempo; pero las chicas (Sakura y Ten-Ten) que conocían toda la historia completa aceptaron sin chistar.

La noche callo y cada persona se encontraba disfrutando con sus parejas la hermosa noche que ofrecía un esplendido día. Eran alrededor de las 10:30 y Hinata ya quería tirarse por el balcón del restauran al que Takeru (Su "ceñuelo") le levo a cenar, de verdad no soportaba su actitud arrastrada, cobarde y presumida ~ Encima de cobarde presumido ¬¬~ sin contar que la mitad de los hombres que se encontraban allí con sus parejas miraban su vestido un tanto apretado, todos sabían lo que pasaba si se acercaban a la novia de Neji Hyuuga…pero en esa ocasión no estaba con él, eso le daba una sensación de inseguridad.

A tan solo un minuto de declara su Plan fallido, en una nube de humo aparecieron Neji, Naruto y Lee, estos últimos con dos extraños instrumentos, en medio restauran, Neji también saco una especie de guitarra y los tres comenzaron a tocar, al compás se la canción que Neji cantaba:

Oh oh oh oh  
I got a girl named Rama Lama, Rama Lama Ding dong  
she's everything to me  
Rama Lama, Rama Lama Ding dong  
I'll never set her free  
For she's mine, all mine  
Oh oh oh oh  
I got a girl named Rama Lama, Rama Lama Ding Dong,  
She's fine to me,  
Rama Lama, Rama Lama Ding dong  
You don't believe that she's mine, all mine  
I love her,  
love her, lover her so.  
That I'll never, never let her go.  
You may be certain she's mine, all mine,  
She's mine all of the time.  
Oh I got a girl named Rama Lama, Rama Lama Ding dong  
she's everything to me  
Rama Lama, Rama Lama Ding dong  
I'll never set her free  
For she's mine, all mine….

La letra de la canción era algo tonta, pero si que tenía un ritmo contagioso, eso era suficiente para ella, se había tomado la molestia de armas una cancion para ella sola aparte de hacer el ridículo con media Villa. Ella se acercó a el hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Lo siento Hinata, en verdad no sabia lo insensible que estaba siendo, de ahora en adelante tratare de ser mas romántico- Sonrió abiertamente.

- Eso espero…tontito…- Sonrió de igual manera y estiro sus brazos apoyándolos en su nuca y le dio un apasionado beso……………

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado....:D Cualquier comentario (Sea malo o bueno) es bienvenido**

**Gracias por leer y me despido**


End file.
